bleachendgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyte Uchiha
Kyte Uchiha (Uchiha Kyte) Kyte Uchiha is a vaizard, and an unusual one at that. He has scarlet red eyes with slitted pupils. He is currently traveling with a group of vaizard led by the Ex-Captain Commander of Soul Society, Ryu Kusuke. Background Kyte was a prominent teenage in Karakura Town before Sephiro's arrival, and went to school there. He was what you could call a rebel, he didn't like his school's uniform and never wore it, always wearing something along the lines of jeans and a t-shirt. Kyte had a girlfriend, who's name has only been revealed to be "Rika", and he was planning to propose soon. Rika, in comparison to Kyte, was a relatively good and peaceful girl, while Kyte was the guy who didn't care for higher authority and acted up often. They were almost total opposites in personality, which altogether drew them even closer. Kyte was also a prominent member of the school's martial arts team. He was very proficient in the art, and mastered three forms of martial arts. These would be jijutsu, ninjutsu, and wushu. He also became a master of the Shaolin weapons after learning wushu, and the katana. However, Kyte was always getting involved with gangs at schools, using his martial arts skills to stop them from messing with people, and it eventually caught up to him. They brought him into a building and shot him in the stomach. They turned away, thinking he was done for. Kyte took a katana off the wall and killed all three of them. He had loved blades very much in his life, and practiced a lot with them. He turned around to find the boss looking at him, with a gun aimed. The boss unloaded all of the pistol's rounds into Kyte's stomach. Kyte laughed, and cut his head off. He collapsed afterwards, an ambulance soon arriving to pick him up. It just so happened Rika was walking home from school when she saw the crowd. She walked forward, and saw Kyte, and immediately ran to him. In his last breaths, he smiled, and put a ring into her fingers. Her crying face was the last thing he ever saw. Kyte was sent to the Soul Society not long afterwards, and rested in the Rukongai. He then one day saw shinigami walking through the streets. He followed them back to the Shinigami Academy, and decided to enroll there. He quickly excelled, his swordsmanship being excellent, the only thing he was lacking in was kido. He was put into the Thirteenth Division, and quickly accelled. He soon became a third seat, and was aiming to be a vice captain. Then Thailog came. Kyte was not stupid; he knew how Soul Society felt about arrancar and vaizard. They felt that since they were part Hollow, they had to be killed because of it. Kyte, being a vaizard himself, did not agree with this. He liked Thailog, in a way, because Thailog was at least trying to make a change. Sure, he was killing a lot of people in the process, but at least he was doing something. When the battle came to the Thirteenth Division, Kyte suggested to the others that they just go along with it. This started an uproar in the Thirteenth Division, and they all attacked Kyte. He killed them all, including the vice captain, in self defense, until the Captain interceded. He was defeated at the hands of the captain, and sealed inside a coffin much like Koga Kuchiki's, but a lot more complex. He did not have time to kill him, for Thailog happened to be invading Soul Society at that moment, and instead sent the coffin to a desert in the human world, sealing it there. This coffin is the mechanism that sealed Kyte's memories. In doing so, it effectively sealed Kokuyouseki, and both the shikai and bankai of Tenbatsu. Kyte woke up in the desert fifty years afterward, surrounded by corpses. Appearance Kyte still does not remember his parents, though he has regained his memory recently, and therefor no one can determine which of either he looks like. However, Kyte is sure that the red eyes were his father's. During his memory loss, Tenbatsu changed his appearance so as not to be recognized. Kyte had chin length black hair that didn't go into his eyes, and the black hair had tiny red streaks. After he regained his memory, Kyte regained his spiky brown hair. It turned out that Tenbatsu had covered his hair in a spiritual kind of dye. It was washed off after collapsing into a lake to regain his memory by training with Tenbatsu. Kyte's outfit now consists of a worn and torn blood red haori with an illustration of black flames coming from the bottom, a gray, sleeveless shirt underneath the haori with three buttons on it, a golded necklace given to him by his mother, gray denim jeans with a flower design on the left leg, and shoes lined with steel. His zanpakuto, Tenbatsu, is carried at the left side of his waist, and his second zanpakuto was seen to be across his back, coming up over his right shoulder. Personality Kyte has a very odd personality, and has been known to act randomly. He can be a real leader at times, but also can be incredibly goofy and stupid.